


Fools rush in

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Rey can’t sleep for the visions that plague her at night. For respite, she goes out of the bunk-room she shares with Finn and Poe to sit in the moonlight. Finn follows. Rey says that she has to leave to save someone she feels to be in danger. They say goodbye and Finn confesses that he’s in love and nervous of offering her the physical comfort she wants, but Rey reassures him and they make love for the first time.She has to be talking about saving Luke, right?





	Fools rush in

Finn woke up with a yell.

This was not unusual: he’d woken up yelling in the early hours of every morning almost since waking up after Starkiller, sweating, shaking, talking of terrors in which a black-clad figure held him down in the snow and killed Rey with a single swipe of red. Poe said nothing, but Finn knew he must be tired of it. He must be tired.

But this time the yell did not originate within Finn’s recurrent nightmare. Rey screamed again and Finn leapt out of his bunk and across the room to her side.

“Rey! Rey!” Finn sat on Rey’s bunk and held her shoulders as she thrashed around. “Rey! Baby, you’re okay, wake up, you’re okay.”  
Rey jerked, stiffened and stilled then her eyes opened to the dark.  
“Finn! Oh Finn,” she half-sobbed his name and sat up, arms clinging around his neck. Finn held her close.  
“It’s okay, baby, it’s not real. It’s not real. Whatever you saw, it’s not real.”

Across the bunk-room, Poe groaned in his sleep.

Rey motioned at Finn and he stood to let her get out of bed. She wrapped her blanket around herself and shivered. In bare feet, she padded out of the bunk-room. Finn grabbed his blanket and followed. Rey led Finn out of the low building, out past the lines of X-Wings that rested on their duracrete beds for their next mission. There was a small hill opposite: just high enough to provide pilots and techs with a little shelter from the wind when it blew hard from the sea, although Jess and Poe complained of salt in the air anyway. Rey loved the taste and smell of brine in the air.

At night the breeze roared in the wrong direction. Finn followed Rey up and over the hill to the lee-side, away from the dust of the island’s dry interior. The tough, spiky grass of the knoll, glaucous and deep-rooted, anchored the sandy soil and promised to make something of this marginal existence. Finn stumbled and Rey caught him with a thought.

“It is real.” Rey’s eyes glinted in the pale moonlight as she spoke. “It’s a vision, not a dream. He’s on a precipice about to tumble over. He’s in danger. I must go to him.”  
“Luke? You want to go rescue Luke Skywalker?” Finn sat beside Rey, looking out to the black water. Wave crests phosphoresced and vanished, the bioluminescent bacteria that thrived in the salt water providing an unwitting night show. “You want to go rescue Luke Skywalker. Okay. Makes sense. Does Leia Know?”  
Rey shook her head. “I sense that she feels some of what I feel, but if she doesn’t I’ll tell her what I saw. I can take the Falcon. Chewie has it ready.”

Rey shivered and pulled her blanket around her knees too. Finn shuffled closer and threw his arm around her, offering an extra layer with it. Rey leaned in, head on Finn’s shoulder.  
“Will you be okay?” Her voice was almost a whisper, barely audible above the night winds.  
“Me? Of course! I got Poe fussing over me.” Finn smiled and kissed the top of Rey’s head. Rey swivelled her head to look up at Finn. Finn grinned. “What, you think we can’t live without you?”  
Rey laughed and complained, “You could make a girl feel good and fucking pretend for a minute! I love you, Finn. You don’t make it easy.”

Finn wrapped both arms around Rey and rocked gently.  
“You’d hate it if we needed you like that. Truth is,” Finn admitted, “babe, I love you so much sometimes I miss you when you’re four feet away in your bunk.” Rey laughed and slapped Finn’s knee. “I mean it!” Finn protested. “I wake up and hear you breathing and I think: but she’s not in my arms.”  
“That’s ridiculous,” said Rey as if the matter was closed. “You’re an idiot.”  
“So you’re leaving tomorrow.” Finn sighed. “Come back inside. Squeeze into my bunk. Stay this close until you have to go.”

In response, Rey pulled Finn down for a kiss. Finn closed his eyes and parted his lips, let her trace their outline, held back.  
“What’s wrong, Finn?” asked Rey, quietly. “Don’t you want this?”  
“Yes!” Finn chased Rey’s kiss and pressed his mouth to hers. “Yes, but—“  
“But what, Finn?”  
Finn groaned and leaned his forehead on hers. “Rey, I was a stormtrooper. There were... in the rations... to stop... there... I didn’t... and since then there’s been no chance... ugh. Do you know what I’m saying?”  
Rey held Finn’s face and smiled at him. “It’s okay, baby, relax. Let me fly this thing.”

Finn laughed and Rey kissed him. She shuffled off her sleep pants and slipped a slim, cool hand inside his to stroke his cock. “Babe?” Rey smiled as she spoke. “It takes me a while to warm up. Can you use your mouth?”  
“Yes! Anything, show me how. Tell me if I get it wrong.” Finn shuffled down and kissed Rey’s stomach. Rey laughed.  
“It’s all good, babe. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

Finn watched, eyes adjusted to the faint twin moonlight, as Rey splayed her labia with her left hand and pointed with her right. “There. Can you see?”  
Finn smiled up at her. He kissed her clit a couple of times, sucked and trailed a soft tongue over it. Rey sighed.  
“Mmhmm, like that only faster. Harder. You can use your fingers too if you want. In me. But not deep, just inside and around the entrance. Slow.”  
“Mmhmm,” Finn hummed his understanding, lips around Rey’s clit, and she laughed.  
“That’s good too.”

With a soft, broad tongue, Finn licked from Rey’s entrance to her clit and held his tongue there for a second. He brought up his right hand and trailed the tip of one finger through her wetness, feeling the slick, warm texture and pushing in. He flicked his tongue back and forth, feeling Rey spread her legs further and tilt her hips, moving her clit under him. Finn flicked his tongue again and moved his finger. Rey giggled.  
“Give me two fingers and let me move.”  
Finn pulled his forefinger out, inserted his middle finger, pulled it out and pushed both in together. Rey groaned and sighed and thrust against his hand.  
“Mmm yes. Can you kind of push them in and out while you lick me and suck me?”

He could. Rey used her hands to hold her labia clear while Finn used his lips and tongue on her. When she groaned at him to go faster, he sped up until she clenched around his fingers, legs tightening on his shoulders, half-sat and gave a breathy, ululating howl as she came, clit pulsing under his broadened, softened tongue. Finn sat back and wiped his mouth, grinning.  
“Was that okay, babe?”  
“I’m not done. Come here.” Finn wiped his mouth again and lay down. Rey rolled him onto his back. “Still okay with letting me fly this thing?”  
“Oh, hell yes,” replied Finn with a smile.

Rey reached between her legs, down Finn’s body to his erection. She stroked him through his nightwear until he sighed and arched up at her touch, then she sat back and pulled his pants down his hips. She leaned down and kissed the head of his cock then shuffled up, holding the base and easing herself into position before sinking down, taking him inside. Finn gasped.  
“Fuck! That’s—“  
“Fucking, That’s fucking,” said Rey with a giggle.  
“That feels... uuuh... so fucking good! Can I... can I... Oooooh!”  
Rey moved slowly at first but soon she leaned forward with her forehead on Finn’s shoulder and thrust her hips fast. Lips parted, she mouthed at Finn’s skin.

“Babe, give me your hand.”  
Rey sat back and took Finn’s hand, moving it into position, thrusting and repositioning it so that each time she moved the backs of his fingers rubbed over her clit. She moaned and bit harder at Fin’s shoulder, listening to his elevated breathing and soft calls of her name. She came again, a softer and less intense climax that almost brought tears, and as she felt it subside she realised that Finn was coming down with her, breaths gasping around a fist in his mouth.

Rey laughed and pulled off slowly, feeling the satisfying stretch of having been used. She carefully lay on top of Finn and kissed his neck,  
“Babe, that felt so good.”  
“Really?” Finn laughed. “Fuck, it was really good, wasn’t it?”  
“It was.” Rey rolled off Finn and lay on her back, skin cooling and shivering but feeling warm inside. “The best, babe.”  
Finn rolled onto his side and kissed Rey gently. “You know all the right things to say. Why have we never done this before?”  
“Shush.” Rey stroked Finn’s face. “You should tell Poe.”  
“Yeah. I’m going to tell him and hold him down and kiss him and. Stuff.”  
“You should. You should do all that. He looks at you like you look at cake.”  
“Does not!”  
“Does too!”  
Rey squatted for a few moments then pulled her sleep pants back on and offered Finn her hand.  
“Come on back to bed. My bed. I think I can sleep now.”

Finn woke in daylight, alone but calm in Rey’s bunk. Rey’s few belongings were gone but Poe was pottering around their bunk-room. Poe heard Finn shift and yawn.  
“Hey babe! Rise and shine!”  
“Where’s Rey?” asked Finn, frowning.  
“She said not to wake you. She took the Falcon with Chewie. Said you knew.” Poe sniggered. “I understand you two said your goodbyes already.”  
“Yes.” Finn got up and looked away to hide the disappointment in his face that Rey had not woken him for one last goodbye kiss. “Poe, last night, we couldn’t sleep and we went out onto the dune and—“  
“Had sex. I know, Finn, I’m not deaf.” Poe hugged Finn from behind. “Congratulations.”  
“You don’t mind?”  
“Hell no. You two are adorable and I love you both.”

Finn swivelled around in Poe’s grip, smiled and kissed him.  
“I love you too. Is that weird?” Finn frowned until Poe laughed and kissed him back.  
“Not if you want it not to be!”  
Finn sighed his relief. “I should check with Leia that she knows Rey’s been having visions about Luke being in danger. That’s why she’s gone.”  
Poe’s face fell into concern.  
“Oh! Finn, sweetheart, Luke’s fine. He’s on his way to Dagobah, something about reconnecting with an old friend. It’s Leia’s son she’s concerned about. Rey’s gone after Kylo Ren.”


End file.
